Through-wall imaging is a technology which has many applications, especially those in which decisions are made in extreme or life-threatening situations. Often, advance knowledge of objects behind a wall can alter the decision making process in front of the wall for the better. For example, in lifesaving applications, such as fire rescue situations, pinpointing occupants in a burning building allows rescue personnel to reach them quicker, while avoiding going into other rooms unnecessarily. In law enforcement situations, situational awareness regarding objects behind a wall can favorably influence operational strategy. For example, knowledge of the number and location of suspects or hostages within a room can lead to fewer unwanted casualties in a raid. Such devices may be used for similar purposes by special operation forces or the like.
Through-wall imaging devices presently known typically comprise an array of antenna elements, some being adapted to transmit, and others being adapted to receive ultra-wideband signals. These devices also comprise a processor to interpret the received signals, and a display unit. They may also be designed so as to facilitate their carrying during imaging.